Peeping Shikamaru
by thatboyshikamaru
Summary: The guys decide to spy on the girls as they visit Konoha's hot springs. Their eventful night took a turn for the worse though, especially for Shikamaru. Shikatema. lemon later on. Rated MA.
1. The Hot Springs

Peeping Shikamaru

Reviews appreciated! Enjoy!

"Ey, Shikamaru! The girls are out at the Hot Springs tonight! The guys and I are going too! Come with us!" Two blue eyes and whiskers were all Shikamaru could see as the boy burst out in excitement.

"Going to do what? Spy on them? I'll pass," He rose a hand to wave off the boy. Naruto only remained slouched and unsatisfied.

"You aren't gay are you?" Shikamaru took a step back, annoyed, as Naruto slung an arm around him.

"Of course not. Women are too troublesome. I'd like to enjoy my life as a single man before the days are over."

"All the guys are going. Even Shino is! People will think you're definitely gay if you don't go!"

"What's wrong with being gay? Not that I am. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

"I'll treat you to ramen after!"

"No. Not a chance." _It worked on Choji at least._ The lazy nin turned his heels and waved behind him. A sly smirk worked its way onto Naruto's lips.

"Ne ne, Shikamaru. I heard Temari of the Sand is going," The sound of footsteps stopped,"You know, that ambassador that's always following you around."

The visualization of Temari bathing herself occupied Shikamaru's mind at the sound of her name. _She was supposed to leave at dusk. I guess she decided to stick around._ Silence was in the air as the two stood apart for a few minutes, Shikamaru's back facing Naruto's dumb grin. After some time of complex thinking and strategy, Shikamaru had the right answer in mind,"Well. I guess as an escort, I should do my job and accompany her afterwards. Man, this is troublesome."

Eager hands shot up in the air as the final word left Shikamaru's mouth,"I promise you won't regret this, dattebayo!"

* * *

"Oh? Look who's decided to show up," Kiba crossed his arms in a joking manner.

"Shikamaru, I thought you weren't one to do this sort of stuff," A chubby arm nudged Shikamaru's side.

"I only came cause of Naruto. Anyways, it's impossible that the seven of us aren't caught. So what's the plan?"

"That's why you're here. Think of one," Naruto's hand elevated to his chin in an "intelligent" manner,"Nara Shikamaru, the head strategist of Konoha."

"I'll be on lookout. Enjoy yourselves," Shikamaru sarcastically dropped down to a seat on the ground. The group of boys crowded around the crack in the wall, trying to contain their perverted screeches. _What kind of dogs do I hang around?_ Akamaru trodded past him, brushing his tail against Shikamaru's face. The mutt hopped up and tried to get a look at the fuss. _Even the dog is a pervert. What a drag._ Shikamaru's gaze met the night sky, searching for wandering clouds and patterns of stars. The absence of both bored him and he was forced to observe his surroundings. A rock. Some grass. A group of perverts. Why was he here?

"Already? We didn't even get to see anything!" Naruto pried his eye from the hole. Unsatisfactory flooded the group's faces,"Well, I guess we're off. Thank you for being lookout Shikamaru."

"Oi, that Sand girl is still in there. Shikamaru, here's your turn," Kiba snickered as he backed away, focusing his attention elsewhere. The group of boys dispersed shortly after, leaving Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"We'll be lookout. Take your time Shikamaru, you deserve it," A hand met Shikamaru's shoulder. _How troublesome._ His dark onyx eyes found the hole in he wall. _Well, since I'm here anyways. She probably needs some help navigating through Konoha afterwards._ He knelt down and peered into the opening. Steam was visible throughout the room, leaving scattered traces. His eyes scanned the chamber, eventually landing on the woman he knew for so long. The room was vacant except for her. She was angled where her back was slightly towards his vision. Her golden locks had been let down. Her shoulders were relaxed and chin was tilted upwards. Teal eyes were covered behind heavy eyelids, taking in the refreshing atmosphere. _Has she always been this pretty?_ He could feel color rush to his cheeks as he inspects the "goddess" capturing his eyes.

"Hey! You three!" Shouts coming from an older woman gripped their attention. Vexation was heard in her murderous tone,"You little perverts! I'm going to beat you senseless!"

"Run!" Kiba and Naruto dusted off, leaving Shikamaru scrambling as he tries to regain composure. Any composure left in him was futile at the moment. As his body violently whipped around, he lost balance and fell into the fragile sheet of wood that was keeping him hidden from Temari. He grimaced in slight pain as his back met the floor. _She's going to kill me._

A loud sound of splitting wood filled the silent air. Temari turned to the source of sound, covering herself with her towel. Her eyes caught a spiky ponytail and lazy eyes that stared at the ceiling. She saw the owner of the onsen raise a miniature paddle, intending to strike the peeping tom.

"Miss, it's okay. I'll deal with him," Wrapping her white towel around her, she rose up and gravitated towards the scene of disaster.

"Make sure he pays for the damage," The lady disappeared into her office, handing the paddle to Temari.

"What the hell are you doing here crybaby?"

"It's troublesome but I got caught in one of Naruto's schemes," His eyes stared past the kunoichi hunched over. He could see her cleavage with his peripherals but refused to acknowledge it.

"Excuses. Just own up to your inner pervert. Well, are you going to lay there forever?" His vision was obscured by the paddle staring at him. Groaning, he got up slowly and established eye contact. A slight blush adorned both of their faces. Temari huffed and mocked him,"How troublesome."

Yelps of pain and discomfort could be heard through the peaceful Konoha night.

* * *

"Shit shit shit! We've fucked up!" Naruto's hands gripped his blonde hair as he paced back and forth.

"What do you mean we? This was your idea!" Kiba's hands connected to his knees as he tries to control his breath,"Besides it's Shikamaru. Like you said 'Nara Shikamaru, the head strategist of Konoha'. I'm pretty sure there's nothing to worry about."

An aching cry was heard then, interrupting their attention. Guilt shot onto a whiskered face,"It's all my fault! Kiba, we have to rescue him!"

"Don't fuck me over too!"

"Think of a plan! We need a plan..."

"Of course we do. Too bad 's not here."

"Think!" Kiba found himself being shaken aggressively by the distressed teen.

"H-Hey! Stop that!"

"Oh! I've got a plan! I'll tell you on the way there, dattebayo!" A ring of enthusiasm accompanied Naruto's voice as he darted towards the crime scene.

"Hey! Wait!" The Inuzuka nodded at Akamaru and hopped on his back, following the Uzumaki.

* * *

"Have you learned your lesson? You pervert!"

"I never needed to learn it. I already knew it from the start. It's just Naruto's stupid and drags me into things," Shikamaru slouched against the wall, bandages covering his upper body. Loose strands stuck out of his hair. He poked at the bandage strapped onto his right cheek,"Geez, this is troublesome."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Shikamaru clenched his eyes together, expecting pain to strike at any moment. It never came. He lazily opened one eye to find Temari lowering herself in the water. He tried his best not to look but found it impossible to tear his gaze away from her bare back. She could feel his eyes stare at her back. Her lips curved into a mischievous grin.

"Are you going to sit there or join me?" He was taken aback by her sudden gesture. But knowing her, there's always a catch. He stripped himself of his shirt and pants, covering his waist and beyond with a towel. His blush deepened as he could feel her stare pierce him when he lowered himself into the same body of water she was in. He sat directly across from her, an awkward distance between them. Her hand rose and beckoned him over.

Trouble filled his mind and he blinked several times to make sure he was seeing right. Reluctantly, he trudged over to her, coming face to face once again. Stillness and tranquility surrounded them as they endlessly stare into each others' eyes. Their lips naturally gravitated towards each other. It was soft and delicate. As the oxygen in their lungs run low, they pull back, panting. She averted her eyes from his. The color of red stained their faces. He lifted her chin up and forced her to return his gaze. The distance between their lips was shortened once more, only it was done more aggressively. Her hands snaked around his neck and up to his hair, freeing it from its band.

"You should wear your hair down more often."

"Same for you," He ended the small talk with another kiss. What started from a soft, delicate kiss turned into a sultry make out session.

* * *

"I think this plan can actually work."

"Of course it will. Anyways, I'll send my shadow clone to distract the granny over there. Then I'm going to go rescue Shikamaru in the onsen, wherever he is! You just watch," Naruto formed a hand sign and a doppelganger appeared next to him.

"So why am I here?" An ounce of annoyance was heard in Kiba's voice.

"In case anything goes bad," Before any rebuttal left Kiba's mouth, Naruto dashed off into action.

"Hey, it's you from earlier!" The older woman's chores were brought to an end as she chased the clone off with her broom. Naruto took this chance to slide the doors open and peek his head in and whisper.

"Hey, Shikamaru. We're here to-" Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground before he could finish his sentence. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's waist, deepening their kiss. Both of their half-lidded eyes met each other. Their tongues explored each others' mouths. Temari pulled him closer by locking her arms behind his neck again. Naruto was mortified. His naked friend was in the hot springs with Suna's naked ambassador, making out like there was no tomorrow. Naruto quickly snapped his head around, fighting his visceral discomfort and the urge to puke. He delicately slid the door close, hoping no sound was to be produced. He sneaked away back to Kiba, where he collapsed, red-faced.

"Oi, are you alright?"

"L-let's get out of here," Naruto gripped his head in his hands,"I need you to help me burn my memories."

"What happened in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it," A blush sat on Naruto's face. Kiba's eyes widened as realization struck him.

"Don't tell me they were-"

"Hey! You two thought you could trick me with your clone!" Two heads swiveled to the voice, both of their eyes expanding in fear. The older lady stormed after them, broom in hand,"I have no tolerance for peeping toms like you brats!"

"Run! This granny is crazy!" The chase from earlier was resumed. Naruto and Kiba made a pact to never spy on the girls again.

* * *

Their lips detached and they pulled back, gasping for air. Temari could sense something was different in the water. Her thigh was grazed by a stiff, warm mass. The scarlet blush scattered across Shikamaru's face deepened at the sudden contact. Teal eyes met onyx, the owner of the teal smirking.

"Someone's excited."

"Who wouldn't be. Plus, I'm in my teen years," Shikamaru severed the eye connection and pretended to inspect a vase nearby. A hand gripped him down below and he winced at the sudden contact,"H-hey, what's your-"

"Don't act surprised. Stuff like this was expected. Even if it is so embarrassing," Bluntness filled her voice. Her actions effectively stunned him, as she stroked his throbbing cock slowly. She was stopped by his hand on her wrist.

"We shouldn't do this here," Her hand ascended with his out the water, leading her to the steps.

"Are you sure I'm the one?" It was barely a whisper. Shikamaru turned around to see her head hanging low, avoiding his sight. The corners of his lips naturally curved up.

"Yeah. You're the only one," The distance between their lips was closed once again. They remained like this until-

"Ahem, when I said to take care of him, this is not what I meant," The pair of eyes found the exasperated owner crossing her arms and foot bouncing up and down in a rythym,"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

 _SLAM!_ The sound of the bamboo door seemed to shake the earth around them. Their sighs were synchronized as they rotated to exit the proximity of the bath house.

"How troublesome," His hand found the back of his head and rubbed it,"Well, as your escort, I cannot leave until you are retired for the night."

"Tch, don't get all professional right now. But, as Suna's ambassador, I accept your request to accompany me," Her hands found her hips and she tilted her head at him.

"Drop all the business stuff. Let's go," The two walked in an awkward silence until their trip had ended. It seemed forever to reach her inn, which was really not that far away. Their footsteps matched that of a little kid's, covering barely any distance. Maybe it was the fact they enjoyed each other's company so much. Neither wanted to end the night so abruptly. They were on a journey of love in the onsen, their actions and feelings escalating as time passed. But it all had to end cause of that lady. They figured she had had enough trouble for the night already and left with no protest.

"I guess this is it. You're leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. I'm heading back to Suna after a quick meeting. Don't bother seeing me off. I'm going to be up early," Disappointment was evident in their small talk.

"Alright. Well, goodnight. See you next time," He set a foot in front of him but found he couldn't move. Something inside him longed to stay near her presence.

"Wait! Y-you could stay the night here. It's late out anyways. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be walking home," A smile formed on his lips and he whipped around, finding a flustered Temari. She was too cute when she was like this.

"I don't see why not," Her head lifted with slight eagerness. His hand was gripped by hers, pulling him to her room. It was going to be a long night.


	2. The Hotel Room

_Peeping Shikamaru (2)_

Reviews appreciated! Enjoy!

The creak of a door was heard, followed by footsteps. Upon entering the room, Temari set her fan against the wall and headed towards the small kitchen,"Would you like some tea?"

He nodded his head and pulled a chair out, resting on it. His eyes followed every move as she searched the cupboards for her stash of green tea, eventually discovering it between two empty boxes. She paused, meeting his observant stare,"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She resumed her task at hand and boiled some water.

"No reason," He tore his eyes from her and looked around the room. His onyx orbs halted on the bed near the window. _Are we going to do it?_ His mind recalled the events that unfolded at the onsen half an hour ago. _Why didn't I just go along with her?_ Shikamaru started to brainstorm some strategies that would like a reasonable excuse to resume their actions. He could not think of one. He was troubled at the fact that they were in this awkward state right now. After a steamy (and risky) make out session in a public place, the thought this awkward tension would have been no more. A cup filled with steaming green liquid slid in front of him. He snapped out of his trance and looked down into it, seeing himself staring back at him. His cheeks were slightly darkened.

"Here," Temari took a seat across from him and sipped away,"What are you blushing about, crybaby?"

 _Shit. What do I say._ He remained silent and copied her actions, sipping at his own cup before setting it down,"Temari, what are we?"

Her lips parted from the cup that descended until it made contact with the table. She had no intention of reciprocating his eye contact,"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Temari found herself trapped, unable to come up with a definite answer.

"It's been how many years now? I'm sick of this Temari. Every time I see you leave Konoha, I'm always wondering when you're coming back. You're always on my mind. It's so troublesome, I can't even sleep. Are we going to continue playing games or is this something real?" His stern tone ripped through the air. Shikamaru took several swigs of the green tea.

"Something real?" It was barely a whisper,"If you think you're the only one losing sleep about this, then you're wrong. For countless hours, you're on my mind and I don't know why! Gaara and Kankuro always catch me staring off into space. It's always because you, a shinobi from another village, is on my damn mind! You don't know how many times I wanted to just kiss you. Even _fuck_ you! The onsen seemed too good to be real. But there's always a catch when it comes to you."

Shikamaru peered into his empty cup as she breathed heavily from her outburst,"A catch?"

"Yes. You and I both know this is complicated in so many ways. If we get married, how are we going to stay together? I don't know about leaving Suna and I know you don't want to leave your home here. I'm the Fourth Kazekage's daughter and Gaara's sister, and you are heir of the Nara clan. The elders of both of our villages will never accept. What if we have a child? He inherits my blood, the Kazekage bloodline. How-"

"Stop. Just stop," Shikamaru bolted upwards from his seat, his arms pressing against the table,"I've thought about this for too long already. I've _wanted_ this for too long already."

"Shika-" Her lips were cut off by his. Her eyes widened and she lifted her hands to his chest, intending to push him off. She found she couldn't. As he pulled back, she could sense a different spark in his eyes. They weren't his usual lazy eyes. There was something she had never seen him express before. Lust.

In one swift move, he pinned her to the wall, leaning against her. He lowered his head beside her ear and whispered,"I know you've wanted this for a long time too."

She gulped as he started nibbling at her ear. He wasn't wrong. She had been waiting for this and it was long overdue. She clenched her eyes shut and muttered under her breath,"Nara Shikamaru..."

They made their way to the edge of the bed and collapsed, Shikamaru on top of Temari. Their tongues were tangled in each other's mouths. Both of their heavy lidded eyes met as they explored one another's mouth. Shikamaru broke apart and lifted his shirt over his head which prompted Temari to untie her sash. After removing his top, he cupped her face and resumed kissing her. Her hands slowly let the scarlet obi fall out of her grasp, moving them to rest on Shikamaru's built shoulders. As their tongues wrestled, Shikamaru started growing impatient. He let out a growl and lightly tossed her into the middle of the bed.

"I can't take this anymore," his hands instinctively found her black kimono and started to fully unveil her body. The body he had ached for for so long. She let him disrobe her and watched his prey-like nature. As he removed the black garment and tossed it aside, she sat up and took off her bra. Shikamaru marveled at the sight in front of him. The sight of her luscious breasts dazed him. Her hand reached out to take his and slowly pulled it towards her chest. Her eyes focused on his hand, avoiding his wide-eyed gaze. As she felt his fingers linger over her left breast, she turned her head to the side in an effort to hide her red face. His hand made contact and she let her own hand slip away. He softly kneaded her breast, occasionally running his thumb over her nipple.

"Temari," it was barely audible. He elevated her chin with his free hand, trying to force eye contact. He was quickly countered when she shut her eyes. Shikamaru smiled and closed the distance between their lips, his hands still fondling her chest. When he pulled apart, her eyes still remained closed and her face adorned a deepened blush. He slowly lowered her back to the bed and attacked her breasts with his mouth. Her eyes shot open as she felt the sudden touch. A whole different touch. She looked down to find Shikamaru's tongue swirling around her nipple. It all seemed too surreal to her.

"Shika...maru," Her breaths were scattered. He paused his actions and looked up to see her trembling. He crawled up to her, meeting her face to face. His hand reached out and caressed her face delicately.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Heavy eyelids lifted to reveal sea-green orbs. She looked into his eyes and could sense his concern. She knew he had always cared for her. She knew he was always looking out for her. After all these years, she didn't know what this feeling was. He would be the one she would always desire to see. Her desires escalated and she was lost. But now he was here with her. She could not ask for anything else. Catching him off guard, she violently pushed him down on her into an aggressive kiss. She pulled back and looked into his onyx eyes, a hint of desperation in her voice,"Touch me!"

Her hands found his and forced them to her breasts. Shikamaru submit to her and allowed her to do the things she wanted. Soon, he found himself being straddled by the blonde. She nibbled at his collarbone as his roamed her ass. His fingers found her grey lace panties and played with it. She felt a bulge against her thigh and wiggled against it, causing Shikamaru to groan in frustration. Her mouth found his earlobe and bit it. When she pried her mouth away from him, his ears were stinging red with teeth indentations. She straightened her back and gazed at him, panting slightly.

Without a second to waste, Shikamaru was on top of her now, his hands supporting him from gravity. He shifted her body up so that his face met her stomach. His eyes traveled down until they met what he desired. He saw that she was already soaking wet through her panties and did not hesitate to slide them off. He paused and shot her a look, earning a nod. His hands parted her legs and his tongue met her. She tasted good. His tongue drew patterns on her, driving her into deep pleasure. He pulled back and brought his fingers to her and started to rub her. Temari's eyes found that they could not stay open. She gave into the pleasure and squeezed them shut. He inserted two fingers and flicked his tongue at her clitoris. Her head jerked back violently, eyes wide opened now. She was nearing. As his finger accelerated, her breaths became more audible and shorter. Her hips started to twitch and she let out a loud moan. Her sweet sticky liquids sprayed his mouth as her body convulsed. His hand came to his mouth and wiped her liquids off, showing her a smirk. A slight line of saliva ran trickled down the side of her mouth as she lay dazed.

"You were good. Was that your first time?"

Shikamaru let a chuckle escape his lips and nodded. He brought his lips to hers. Her sweet taste was still lingering in his mouth. Temari smiled into his lips, savoring the taste of herself on his lips. She slowly shifted their position so that Shikamaru was under her now.

"These have been on for two long," Temari fumbled with the strings of his pants until they were freed. She slid his pants off and eagerly tugged at the hem of his boxers. As her hands got farther and farther away from his waist, his boxers followed. Reaching his ankles, she yanked them off and threw them behind her. His hard throbbing cock stood before her. The level of her blush rose as she place her hand on him. Shikamaru winced upon the initial contact. Her hands slowly traveled up and down on his dick before increasing speed. Her mouth naturally gravitated towards his dick. His abs clenched in anticipation as her tongue neared him. Temari took him in her mouth and engulfed his tip. Her tongue swirled around his tip as she stroked him. She forced his dick deeper down into her mouth and started to bob up and down. Shikamaru's eyes stayed on her as she sucked him.

He felt a tingle of nerves and stopped her before he could finish. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but it was necessary,"We haven't gotten to the main act yet."

She smirked and ran her tongue on his dick one more time. Temari allowed him to hover over her. She felt his dick brush against her vagina, causing her to softly moan. Shikamaru slowly inserted him inside her.

"Tell me if it hurts."

She nodded and braced for the impact. As he entered her, she felt a searing pain but it was soon replaced by pleasure. She linked an arm around his neck and pulled him into her collarbone as he slowly thrust.

"Don't stop," Her soft whispers flowed into his ear drums as he nipped at her neck. He did what he was told and did not stop. After establishing a steady rhythm, they started to slowly accelerate. Their breaths became sharper and louder with every push. Her tight vaginal walls squeezed his solid dick as it moved in and out.

"Faster," The words rang in his ear and he obeyed her. His hips drove deeper into hers and increased the speed. Her legs wrapped around him and both of her arms gripped his back. Shikamaru felt pleasure travel throughout his body and he knew this was it for him. He held on for dear life as he let her finish first. Their moans filled the room as they both climaxed. His warm cum flooded her insides as their bodies twitched in pleasure. Her nails dug into his back but he did not feel pain at all. Shikamaru collapsed beside her, still inside of her. They stared at each other in awe, trying to regain their breaths.

After moments of staring into each other's eyes and lost in their own minds, Temari got up and went to the bathroom. Shikamaru lay in the bed, staring at her naked ass as she walks away. His gaze returned to the ceiling and he smiled. _How did I get so lucky?_ He thought back to when they were first making out at the hot springs and how they ended up here. His eyes scanned the room for a bottle of water and found one resting on the desk in the corner. He lazily trudged to it and drank its contents, only to spit some of it out. He eyed the box that sat there mocking him. _Shit._

As Temari turned to leave the restroom, she found Shikamaru standing there, leaning against the frame. They were both somewhat dressed now, in their undergarments at least,"What?"

"This is troublesome. We kind of forgot something," He opened his palm to reveal a condom package that was intact. Temari shrugged it off and resumed her path to the bed, leaving Shikamaru dumbfounded,"Hey, you're not worried?"

"If it were yours...I wouldn't care," She lifted the covers over her and gave him a welcoming look. He took her silent offer to join her and pulled her to him on the bed.

"But what about all the stuff you said earlier?" She laid her index finger over his lips.

"Shut up. I don't want to think about it right now," Temari snuggled her head against his chest and decided to retire for the night.

"Troublesome," Sighing, he chose to follow her into slumber.


End file.
